


Strife?

by skirt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dave wanted was a harmless strife!</p><p>Too bad the Knight of Time has awful timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strife?

**Author's Note:**

> oops my ships are showing
> 
> inspired by [this](http://sololololux.tumblr.com/post/2988729526/post-1999) and [this](http://blimpgato.tumblr.com/post/19048769499/collab-with-ryu-gemini-our-art-made-a-baby-and)
> 
> this is really short, but w/e, maybe i'll write more to it if people actually like it
> 
> (they won't)

Karkat opened his eyes after a long sleep, only to see an empty room. Part of him wondered where everyone went after he fell asleep, and the rest decided that he didn't care. He wished that his matespirt slept on the pile with him though. With a sigh, he pulled himself off of the soft pile of headless stuffed toys, the heads of said toys, pillows, and blankets and he headed towards the bathroom. 

He rubbed his chest, wishing he hadn't fallen asleep with his binder on again. It was hard to secretly pull it on and off every single time he went to bed, as they didn't have rooms anymore. It was more of a "go make a pile and crash there" system. There were only two rooms, the smaller of which belonged to Terezi, and the larger was Rose and Kanaya's. Terezi's was covered in multi-coloured paint she had alchemized, while the other was very... dignified. He supposed the way everything was planned out worked relatively well, even though there was little to no privacy. 

Karkat backed up into the door and shoved it open that way. Who needed hands when you had a butt? No one, that's who.

Dave held his breath as Karkat came into the bathroom. He was certain that none of the girls would come into this one, as Rose and Kanaya prefered the one closer to their room, and the colours make Terezi gag. He knew that this would be the perfect place for a strife. The last thing he wanted was for Karkat would be to hear him and be prepared. He needed to toughed up his boyfr-matesprit if they wanted to be together.

He was hidden behind a large pile of laundry that he had carefully laid out with a nice spot for him to lie and be able to see at the same time. From the angle he was at, he could see Karkat standing at the mirror, scowling into it. Dave noticed how often he looked down in the mirror and sighed, almost too quiet to hear unless you strained. He'd always known that Karkat wasn't very happy with his appearances, but he never really understood why. He thought that he was amazingly attractive.

He prepared himself to stand up and jump out. The swords was in his hand, and he had the power to start the strife whenever he wanted to.

Karkat turned around and stood in the middle of the bathroom, halfway between the shower and the sink. He unbuttoned his tight grey jeans, and slid them to the floor, along with his boxers. He pulled off his heavy black sweater with a surprising amount of speed and threw that to the floor too.

Dave's jaw dropped at what he saw. This was definitely not what he was expecting when he came in here for a harmless fight. 

He looked away as Karkat reached to undo his binder. If there was one thing that really wasn't cool, it'd be looking while he did this. That was just plain rude, even if they were dating. He heard it drop to the floor with a gentle thud, followed with footsteps over to the shower. He allowed himself to breathe regularily as the water turned on, knowing that it'd cover the sound. He turned his body around so he was leaning against the pile of clothes, deciding to wait until Karkat was done his shower to leave. They could just strife later.

What he wasn't expecting was for the pile to collapse and go all over the floor.

Karkat leaped a foot into the air and two feet back, and found himself pressed against the wall. He placed his hand over his chest to calm his heart, but only a few seconds later did he remember that he wasn't wearing anything. His eyes grew wide as he tried to cover his chest with his hands. He looked absoultly terrified.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Karkat spat out in a split second.

Dave was still on his back on the floor, looking up at him. His sunglasses had been pushed off of his face by a rogue pair of jeans that landed on his face. He looked almost as embarassed as Karkat did. "I wanted to strife, but I didn't really expect you to get naked," he shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care. In reality, he did care, but mostly about the fact that Karkat didn't tell him earlier. It seemed like a pretty important fact. Although, it did explain why they hadn't slept together yet. 

He sat up and dug around the pile for his sunglasses. When he found them, he pushed them to the top of his head rather than on his face. Dave stood up and approached Karkat. The poor troll still looked mortified and embarassed; a red blush covered his face, and he was trembling slightly. 

There was a height difference between them of just over half a foot, and Dave used that to his advantage. He bent down and leaned his forehead against Karkat's. "Look, I'm really sorry about being in here and all," he placed his hand on his neck, rubbing his thumb over his cheek, "But its not even a big deal. You are my boyfriend or matesprit or whatever regardless." 

Karkat tore his eyes away from Dave's and looked down with a small sigh. "Probably should have told you," he said with a small chuckle. He looked up again when Dave took a half-step back. "Can I shower now though? I'm pretty fucking gross." 

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Dave said with a roll of his eyes.

He side stepped towards the shower that was still running, slowly filling the room with warm steam. His hands remained crossed over his chest. Just as Karkat was about to step into the shower, Dave stopped him with one hand. He cleared the gap between them quickly, and pressed his lips to the other boy's. "I'll see you later," he said as he pulled away. Karkat nodded and waited until he turned around before getting into the shower.


End file.
